


Calm

by Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Adorable Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV), Also Din taking his helmet off, But that's my opinion, Family Bonding, Gen, Honestly he's a good dad okay?, ManDadlorian, Mild Hurt/Comfort, So he doesn't know Grogu's name yet, Takes place between Chapter 12 and 13 sort of, That has me emotional all the time, but tbh I still think he'd call him kid anyways, he's doing his best, since that's like a dad thing to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2/pseuds/Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2
Summary: Din's a good dad that likes to spoil his son and they have a little extra time to bond. That's it. There is no plot. Just wholesome content.
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 238





	Calm

**Author's Note:**

> These two warm my heart and that's facts.

They were in the process of making a pretty routine pit stop to restock on both food and fuel. Din found himself working to strap on the carrier with a small smile on his face. It was a gift, the woman shopkeeper on the last planet they stopped at insisted on him taking it to help with his new job as a parent. Din didn’t have too much of a use for it, his kid was perfectly safe in his arms and he had enough room to get to his blaster in case anyone tried to bother them. When they tried it out for a test run though, mainly because The Kid was so curious about it, The Kid was literally beyond excited about it. He was giggling and Din couldn’t say no to that. 

The life of a bounty hunter is cold and just as lonely. When the kid came along, it was the first time he had finally begun to feel warmth in his heart. It was a comforting warmth, one that had originally felt so unfamiliar after having spent years without it. Din couldn’t remember ever smiling or talking as much as he did now and the thought of being alone again honestly did terrify him. 

The Kid needed training for his powers, but was it selfish to say that he didn’t want to leave him there with complete strangers? Din didn’t have much experience in fatherhood, but he had gotten this far and he had quickly accepted the role. The bond they now had was strong like Beskar and the kid, _his_ kid, was a part of his clan now. He couldn’t just leave him behind. 

This was the way. 

“ _Ad'ika_?” 

Din turned around seeing his kid playing on the floor nearby with the frog toy. Big eyes looked up at him before exclaiming, “Bah!”

The kid started grabbing motions in the air, signaling he was ready to go up. Din picked him up with ease, put him in the chest carrier, and then the giggling started. The kid couldn’t see the smile that came back to his face, “Pretty cool huh kid?” 

Din heard a string of vowels come from him, the response he was completely expecting. Din double-checked the straps one more time before repeating the question, “Ready?” 

“Ah!” 

They made their exit off the Razor Craft, Din making his payment for fuel before they went on their way to the market. The Kid seemed to enjoy seeing all the too busy activity going on in the market, judging the way he was making an attempt to talk. Din offered a reply ever so often as he kept an eye on the crowd, making sure they wouldn’t have any unwelcome surprises. 

It wasn’t too hard to find food for a decent amount of credits that could hold the Kid and him off for a good amount of time. At some point during their shopping trip, he heard the Kid start to whine, reaching for something in his line of sight. 

“What is it?” 

“Ba ah.” 

At times like this, the differences in communication between the both of them made things difficult. Din lightly sighed, stopping in his tracks trying to look and see what the kid wanted so bad. After a few short minutes, he finally realized the kid had his eyes on the cookies at one of the booths. 

“The cookies?” 

“Ah!” 

Din would have said no, he didn’t need the kid to throw up again if the flying got rough, but it was just hard to resist someone that cute. He was also perfectly fine with the idea of spoiling the kid with most of the things he wanted, it just felt right. 

He grabbed a pack of cookies shaking his head, “Can’t have too many though okay? I don’t want you to get sick.” 

Din paid for the cookies and stuffed them in the bag before the kid could get a hold of them, “Wait. Let’s go back to the ship first.” 

He heard the Kid give him a frustrated whine as he began his journey back to the port, “Don’t act like that buddy, you’ll get them in a few minutes.” 

The Kid thankfully held off as they boarded back onto the Razor Craft. Din put him in the passenger seat and went to work strapping on the seat belt, “Do not take this off okay? Or I’m not going to get you any more cookies.” 

The threat wasn’t really going to be enforced and Din knew that; the kid could take his seatbelt off for the hundredth time and Din would cave when he asked for something else. The kid seemed to get it, for the most part, letting out a small coo as he cooperated with being strapped in. As promised, Din got the pack of cookies open, which got the kid's ears to perk up. Big innocent eyes looked at him as he handed over the cookies with one last warning, “Don’t eat too many.” 

The Kid took his cookies with excitement and Din took his seat, almost ready to move forward. He realized that their journey was coming to an end and even if he already decided that he would fight to not say goodbye, there was a pain in his heart. 

They were family and their bond was strong, but something was missing. Din had never shown his face to him, the helmet suddenly feeling more like a barrier rather than a symbol of strength. It’s been years since Din has seen himself and the Kid was going to be the first living thing to see him without it, but he was suddenly at peace with the idea.

He turned to look back at the Kid who was pretty content with his cookies and ready to go, “How about we spend the night here?” 

“Eh?” 

“Don’t worry, it’ll be safe. I think you’ll like it too.” 

As the sky grew darker, Din flew them to a more desolate part of the planet. As soon as he landed, he looked back to the kid eating a cookie and looking curious. 

“Wait here, I’ll be back.” 

He heard a worried whine from the Kid as he made his way outside to make sure there wasn’t any immediate danger. Din had taken them to a barren grassland area and for the most part, there didn’t seem to be any signs of life that would pose a threat to them. He glanced up to the dark sky decorated with stars, a small smile hidden behind his helmet. 

Din made his way back into the ship finding the Kid thankfully still strapped into the passenger seat. The Kid was looking at him with those big curious eyes as Din worked to get the buckle unstrapped, “I know we’re supposed to keep moving but I don’t know...I just…” 

Din didn’t really know why they were stopping. Was the exhaustion telling him to do it or was he really suddenly that drawn to bond with the child on a different level? 

He swallowed back the tears burning in his eyes and brushed it off with a small laugh. The Kid let out a small sad coo before holding his hands up in the air to him. Din picked him up and they both went outside to the quiet landscape. 

Din looked up to the top of the Razor Craft before looking back at the kid in his arms, “Hang on.” 

With the jetpack, Din got them on top of the Razor Craft. Din made sure to have his balance before sitting down with his kid giggling on his lap. Din was shocked to hear himself laugh along with him, one other expression of emotion that still seemed so unfamiliar. As soon as they both grew quiet the kid looked back at him, eyes clearly trying to wonder what they were exactly doing. 

Din pointed up to the sky and the kid looked up, “I thought we should spend some time looking at the stars. It’s not new but…” 

_It’s comforting._

He hates that he feels like he’s close to crying and he doesn’t want to let the kid know. Din swallows the lump in his throat as he roughly clears his throat, “We’re family now, a clan of two. Nothing will change that.” 

The Kid looks back at him, worried as he held one of his cookies as an offering. 

Din looked at the cookie before letting out a slow but shaky exhale. There was nothing to be scared of yet here he was, terrified about the decision he was about to make. 

“I think it’s time for you to see my face _Ad'ika._ ” 

Big awestruck eyes looked at him instead of the stars, seemingly understanding the significance of what he was about to do. He let out a small sigh before reaching up to lift off his helmet without hesitation. 

The cold air on his bare skin surprised him at first. It still felt different to see the dark surroundings without a filter and somehow breathing felt just as foreign. 

_He’s family. Part of the clan._

Din set his helmet down next to them before taking in the sight of his kid, who still had that awestruck look on his face. Even if he was overcome with a sudden feeling of vulnerability, Din had a small visible smile on his face as he managed out, “Hi.” 

Din didn’t know what he looked like right now, but it clearly got the interest of the Kid. He dropped his cookies and Din did manage to save them just as the Kid began to make grabbing motions to get closer. Din picked him up, offering enough distance for the kid to curiously poke at his cheeks. The physical touch felt just as foreign and Din would have avoided it if this had been a completely different situation. 

Din hated how much his voice shook, “Guess I look and sound a whole lot different huh? Hopefully not too scary.” 

There was more poking before the kid stopped, a smile suddenly appearing on his face. 

“Ba Ba! Ba Ba!” 

_Papa_

Who knew there could be so much emotion, tied to one word. Din let out a laugh that could have also been a sob as he nodded with a watery smile on his face, “Yeah. Yeah that’s me.” 

If anybody else were around he would have said some poor excuse about exhaustion making him an emotional wreck. He let the kid inspect his face a little longer before setting him back down, putting his attention back on the cookies. 

Din still noticed the strain in his voice as he looked up to the stars, “It’s not much longer until we need to get to where you need to be.” 

This was more than he signed up for but he wouldn’t take it back. His eyes fell down to his son who ate another one of the cookies before looking back up at him, “I won’t leave you. I promise.” 

Din was bad with the mild threats, but he’d never break a promise. 

The kid held up another cookie to him, “Ba Ba.” 

Din took one and ate it, trying to pay little attention to the overwhelming amount of sweetness, “Thank you.” 

They continued to sit there for a while more or less in silence, the kid sharing his cookies with him. When the Kid started to fall asleep Din hauled himself up to standing, “Alright. Time for bed buddy.” 

Din grabbed his helmet before getting them down from the top of the ship and back inside. As soon as he got the Kid fast asleep in the sling, he took a step back, glancing at the helmet in his hands. A part of Din wanted to put it back on and resume as usual, but something was stopping him. Instead, he set it down on the bed with a small smile, making his way to the front of the ship. As he took a seat with the intent of getting them back in flight before he got any rest, Din couldn’t help but notice that he felt a new sense of calm.


End file.
